The great video game heist
by Agent BM
Summary: When Ella Nougatson gets robbed, who's she gonna call for help? She'll call the best detectives she knows, her friends Lucy and Kevin to find out who stole thousands of dollars worth of stuff from her shop. Can Lucy and Kevin solve this case? Sucky summary, just read please
1. Chapter 1

**The great video game heist**

**thank you captain alaska for the name**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph. Game Galaxy and Ella Nougatson are property of Captain Alaska. Oh and thank you captain for the idea**

Ella Nougatson drove up to her business one morning, that business was a video game shop called Game Galaxy. She parked her kart in her private garage on the first floor and went outside. She walked up to a covered staircase and unlocked the door to her store on the 2nd floor. When she opened it she saw her store was a mess. Game cases were scattered all over the floor. Glass cases holding consoles were smashed and the consoles were gone

"What happened to my shop?" asked Ella to herself

She looked around and saw an entire stack of ps4's, nintendo consoles, xbox consoles, all gone. Her flat screen tvs, gone, she went to her back office and saw that her latest shipment of new games was also stolen, and her soda machine was also missing. She went to check the security cameras but saw they were destroyed.

"Who could've done this?" asked Ella

She picked up some of the games and put them back on the shelves.

"What am i gonna do about this?" asked Ella

She suddenly remembered something, she took a card out of her jacket and remembered her friends Lucy and Kevin owned a detective business, they could help her. She exited her ruined store and walked next door to their business.

"Thank you Kevin for the spare key" said Ella as she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door to their private garage

Since their karts were their, Lucy and Kevin were definitely upstairs. She first knocked on the door

"Lucy, Kevin, you awake?" asked Ella

She got no answer. She unlocked the door with her key and stepped inside. She looked towards a bunk bed near the corner of their living space in the office and saw the 2 were snuggled in bed asleep. Kevin was on the bottom bunk while Lucy was on the top hugging a purple unicorn

"Oh Ella, you look so beautiful in that new racing suit" mumbled Kevin in his sleep

Ella smiled

"He dreams about me, that's cute" said Ella

She walked towards kevin and tapped on him

"Kevin" said Ella

Kevin turned away from her. Ella tapped on Lucy

"Lucy, can you help me?" asked Ella

Lucy covered herself with her blanket. Ella needed their help right now and didn't want to wait for them to wake up. She looked in a box and pulled out an airhorn. She covered her ears and pushed a button and the airhorn startled the 2 awake

"Ella, what was that for?" asked Kevin

Lucy looked at her watch

"It's 8 am, why're you waking us up so early?" asked Lucy

"Sorry, its just i need your help" said Ella

The 2 collapsed back in bed

"It's our day off, we're not working today" said Kevin

"Give us one good reason why we should wake up and help you?" asked Lucy

Ella rang the airhorn again. Lucy was so startled she banged her head on the ceiling

"Ow, my head" said Lucy

"This is important" said Ella angrily

The 2 climbed out of bed, still tired, and walked towards the fridge

"Ok, we're up, where are our manners, would you like a drink? We have coke, milk, orange juice" said Kevin

"Milk's fine" said Ella

Kevin poured Ella a glass of milk while Lucy cooked herself a breakfast burrito

"So what's so important that you had to wake us up on a sunday? Sunday's our day off" said Kevin

"Yeah, i wanna go back to bed but you'll just ring that airhorn again if i do" said Lucy

"I'm sorry, but i've been robbed" said Ella

"Try calling the cops?" asked Lucy as she ate her burrito "Want a burrito bro?"

"Yeah give me one" said Kevin

"No they won't do anything they're complete idiots" said Ella

"Why do you think we started this business?" asked Kevin

"You 2 are good at your jobs, i need some help, i lost thousands of dollars worth of stuff last night" said Ella

"We'll see what we can do, but after breakfast" said Lucy as she sat on the couch and watched tv


	2. Chapter 2

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Lucy and Kevin reported to the crime scene.

"So was this how the store looked like when you came in?" asked Kevin

"Yes, all my tvs, xbox's, playstations, a whole new shipment of games and wiis, gone" said Ella

"Why don't you just wait in the office, we're gonna look for clues" said Lucy

Lucy and Kevin took magnifying glasses out of their coats and searched the crime scene. They looked at the smashed cases, through the games lying on the floor. They put on white gloves and picked up the pieces of evidence they found lying around. After 10 minutes of searching they went to the office to talk to Ella

"Did you find any clues?" asked Ella

"Yes, first thing we found were some hair clippings, blonde and black. Next we found this sword, it has a red triangle on it, we're gonna run some tests to see where it came from. We also found this taser. Bad guys weren't good at leaving no evidence. We'll test these out back at our shop and see where they came from or who was holding these. We also managed to save a bit of the security footage so we'll take a look at that for ya" said Kevin

"Oh thank you" said Ella

"Maybe you should close up shop until we get your stuff back" said Lucy

"Thanks for helping me guys, maybe i'll just help me papa back at the theater until then" said Ella

"We'll work as fast as we can, oh and one more thing" said Lucy

She rang an airhorn at Ella

"That's for waking me up on my day off" said Lucy angrily before leaving

"Ignore my sister, she hasn't gotten enough of her sleep" said Kevin

"I understand, sorry for waking you 2 up but this was really important" said Ella

"Don't worry Ella, we'll find your stuff and get them back in no time" said Kevin

"Thanks" said Ella

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Kevin blushed

(Back at the office)

Lucy and Kevin sat at their desks analyzing the evidence. They dusted for fingerprints but no fingerprint in sugar rush matched the ones on the sword or taser

"Well Sis, whoever held this sword wasn't from this game" said Kevin

"Why would someone from another game rob Ella's shop?" asked Lucy

"Beats me" said Kevin

"I wonder what these markings mean?" asked Lucy

"Who knows. Time to test the hair" said Kevin

Kevin put the hair sample on a device connected to his computer. The hair matched a citizen in sugar rush, but it was classified for Vanellope's eyes only

"What the heck, I can't check whose hair this is" said Kevin

"Why not?" Asked Lucy

"Its for moms eyes only" said Kevin

"I'll call her and maybe she can explain this" said Lucy

She took her phone out and called Vanellope

"Hello mom"

(10 minutes later)

Vanellope entered the office

"What is it kids?" asked Vanellope

"We're working on a case for Ella, she's been robbed" said Lucy

"Thought it was your day off" said Vanellope

"She was very convincing to get us to work" said Kevin

"Anyway we found some hair at the crime scene that we're trying to test but we can't, it says the file's for your eyes only" said Lucy

Vanellope looked at Kevins computer and sighed

"I was afraid of this, but i guess it's time you kids learned something new" said Vanellope

She typed a password on the computer

"Welcome President Vanellope" said the computer

A file opened showing a little girl with pigtails. Her hair was half blonde and half black. She wore a dress and had black boots

"Kids meet your sister Kaylee Von Schweetz, i had her years before i had you kids, don't ask" said Vanellope

"I have a sister?" asked Lucy

"I have another sister?" asked Kevin

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"Why haven't we ever met her?" asked Kevin

"She was a psycho thats why, i wanted to love her but i couldn't, she tried to kill me over and over again. She was like turbo, in fact i think it was his fault i had her in the first place. She was so bad i abandoned her in the mountains, haven't seen her since" said Vanellope

"Was she that bad?" asked Lucy

"Very bad, she was a killer, she murdered a rabbit and a unicandycorn without a second thought. Since her hair was in Ella's shop she must be alive, i don't know how she's still alive but she is" said Vanellope

"We also found these weapons" said Lucy showing her mom the sword and taser

"Unfortunately i don't know where these came from" said Vanellope "But these red triangles have been appearing over sugar rush lately"

"Interesting" said Kevin

**Kaylee Von Schweetz belongs to Star333**


	3. Chapter 3

News of Kaylee and how horrifying she was quickly spread throughout the game, shopkeepers armed themselves with weapons and put in securtiy systems, Herschel made sure his Daughter was sent straight home, and Vanellope told her kids to head straight home as soon as possible.

"Worried about Kaylee?" asked Lucy

"Please, how scary can she be?" asked Kevin as he put his coat and hat away

"Come on, lets get home" said Lucy

"Wanna watch a movie when we get back?" asked Kevin

"Sure, in the mood for an action movie, or a cartoon movie?" asked Lucy

"How about a nicktoon movie, we always agree on those" said Kevin

"Yeah, old nicktoons are cool" said Lucy as she locked the upstairs door

2 clowns wearing gas masks popped out of their karts and threw grenades that shot gas out of them. The gas knocked the 2 out. The clowns grabbed the unconscious bodies and carried them away

(Somewhere in sugar rush)

The 2 woke up to find themselves handcuffed to chairs facing a bunch of clowns

"Greetings little brother and sister" said someone

A little girl walked up to them

"You're our long lost sister?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, why?" asked Kaylee

"I thought you'd be bigger" said Kevin

Kaylee slapped him hard in the face

"Why would i want to be a grownup? I like being a little girl. So much that with these guys help i found a way to stay young forever" said Kaylee as she sat down on a soft looking chair

"Who are these guys?" asked Kevin

"Meet the red triangle gang, they came from some old batman game that got unplugged long ago. After mommy abandoned me to die in the mountains, they found me and raised me as one of their own after seeing how crazy i was, i killed like 5 of them. They gave me everything mommy couldn't, including food, some clothes, after a while i became their leader" said Kaylee

"Whatever she says goes" said a fat clown

"Why're you stealing from my friend?" asked Kevin angrily

"Oh its not just your friend i'm stealing from, i'm gonna steal from everyone" said Kaylee

"It's birthday month for us" said a man dressed as a devil

"And i said why buy stuff when we can just take whatever we want, today it was your girlfriends cool stuff. Yesterday it was an electronic store, check out these cool headphones and this cool ipad, we stole them. And i think tonight we'll steal from nascar boy, he has a huge selection of stuff" said Kaylee

The clowns cheered and agreed

"You won't get away with this" said Lucy angrily

"Oh but little sister we will, but since i'm such a nice girl, i'm gonna make you a deal. All you have to do is join me, and maybe i'll let you go" said Kaylee as she examined some machine guns

"I'll never join someone as evil and crooked as you" said Lucy angrily

"Me neither" said Kevin

"Then in that case i'll just have to dispose of you, but why kill you with just clowns, i found some guys in a graveyard dear mommy had behind her sweet castle, how many of these guys do you recognize?" asked Kaylee

The devil clown pushed a button and a door opened. Out of it came general grievous and his magnaguards, a blue pegasus with rainbow colored hair and blood stained fur, and a creature that looked like a mantis but was huge

"Remember me squirt?" asked the pegasus

"Who are you exactly?" asked Lucy

"Don't you remember, you blew up my factory"

"Evil rainbow dash, how'd you-

"I collected her corpse, normally i hate ponies, and i mean really hate them, but i found her useful, for now of course, it's only a matter of time before i kill her for real" said Kaylee

"And i'll enjoy killing you until that day comes" said evil Rainbow

"Now in case you don't recognize anyone else, meet General Grievous, his magnaguards, evil Rainbow Dash, The red triangles, an acklay, Some old guy" shouted Kaylee

"Is this the nickel store?" asked the old guy

"Why is that guy in here?" asked Kaylee

She grabbed a sword and killed him

"Now kill them and then off to main street" said Kaylee

The villains approached the 2. They glitched out of their handcuffs and grabbed swords from a table

"You can glitch?" asked Kaylee

"Yes we can, you have no idea what we're capable of" said Lucy

"Impressive, but you'll never leave this hideout alive" said Kaylee


	4. Chapter 4

The magnaguards and general grievous spun their weapons and approached Lucy and Kevin. The 2 grabbed machine guns and fired at the magnaguards and destroyed them

"You forget general, their weapons aren't protective like lightsabers are" said Kevin as he grabbed one of the guards electrostaffs

"Bodyguards or not, you must realize, you are doomed" said Grievous

"Oh i don't think so" said Kevin as he clashed his staff at grievous' lightsabers

A clown dressed as a devil approached lucy

"Time for you to go to heaven devil clown because you're dead"

She stabbed him in the head with a sword. She shot a few of the clowns and killed the giant Acklay before she approached Kaylee

"I'd try to not hit your good side Kaylee but you don't have one" said Lucy

Kaylee reached for a gun but Lucy grabbed her and raised her fist

"Now sis can we-

Lucy smacked her hard in the face and threw her toward Evil Rainbow

"You're not my sister" said Lucy

"Don't just stand there you idiot kill her or i'm killing you" shouted Kaylee

Rainbow flew towards Lucy but she shot her and grabbed her

"Rainbow Dash, the only thing cooler than you is this"

She smacked her hard enough that blood splattered out of her face. She beat her until she stopped moving and threw her at Kaylee

"Wow you're stronger than you look" said Kaylee as she struggled to free herself

Kevin knocked out one of grievous' lightsabers and grabbed it. Lucy grabbed an electro staff and distracted grievous long enough for Kevin to finish him off

"Let's get out of here" shouted Lucy

"What about Kaylee?" asked Kevin

"Forget her, we'll get her later" said Lucy

The 2 ran out of the hideout to find themselves in the ice cream mountains

"It's a long run from home from here" said Kevin

"We'll rest later, we'll catch Kaylee in the act" said Lucy

The 2 glitched towards town

(Back in the hideout)

Kaylees henchmen regenerated and helped her up

"What now boss?" asked the devil clown

"Get the cars, we're going out. We'll finish what we started then we're getting out of this game" said Kaylee

"What about those 2?" asked a fat clown

"We'll handle them later, bring the other 2 specimens with us in case needed" said Kaylee

"But boss you don't mean-

"Yes i mean them" said Kaylee as she put a coat on and walked towards another room

"Whatever you say boss" said the clowns

(Back at the castle)

The kids were in the throne room with their parents discussing what happened to them

"She's going to attack town tonight, we need to stop her before she causes anymore damage" said Kevin

"I agree, we'll get the cops to hide in the theater and pop out when they do. I'll get ralph to come if needed" said Vanellope

"We'll need him, Kaylee has become highly unpredictable, she sent monsters and villains from our past to kill us, who knows what else she has" said Lucy

"Rancis, make some calls, i'll warn the cops, kids, you know what to do" said Vanellope

Everyone ran out of the throne room in different directions


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee and her henchmen arrived at Herschel's movie theater. They grabbed weapons and 2 crates containing Kaylee's 'Special' surprises and kicked down the doors to the locked theater. Cops along with herschel popped out from behind the counter with weapons

"I kinda figured you'd be here" said Kaylee

"You're not robbing me theater without a fight" said Herschel "Now leave and i won't kill you"

"Oh silly silly nascar daydreamer, what makes you think i'll do that?" asked Kaylee

Herschel fired his shotgun at one of her clowns

"Next one's going at you" said Herschel as he reloaded

"Ah my dear Herschey bar, you and your friends were stupid to believe that i'd want to rob you, you have nothing i want. All you have is pepsi and a collection of jeff gordon stuff that's completely worthless to me, no this is nearly a diversion" said Kaylee

"For what?" asked Duncan

"My real plan, we leave this game tonight, we got all your daughters stuff outside in our truck ready to go. But before we leave we're going on a final shopping spree. And to make sure you don't stop us, boys, release the pink ones" said Kaylee before leaving

The clowns pushed the crates into the theater lobby and quickly ran out and towards the other shops

"After them" shouted Wynchell

"Wait, the crates are moving" said a donut cop

The crates burst open to reveal 2 bright pink ponies with really big smiles on their faces. The cops laughed out loud

"That's the surprise she left for us?" asked Herschel

"I guess so, come on boys, let's get them" said a cop

One of them pulled a chainsaw out of nowhere and revved it. The other glared at them with a joker like smile and moved towards herschel

"Hey, stay away from me" shouted Herschel

He fired his shotgun at the pony but it wasn't hurt by his bullets. Lucy and Kevin ran into the theater and saw the commotion

"Pinkie pie?" asked Lucy

"I hate ponies, get out there and stop those clowns, we'll handle these 2" said Kevin

The cops ran outside leaving Lucy and Kevin alone. They threw their coats off and threw them to the side

"We can handle these right?" asked Kevin

"Mom and dad have backup on the way, we just gotta hold out for a few minutes" said Lucy

"I'll take chainsaw, you take joker" said Kevin

"Agreed" said Lucy

The 2 pulled pistols out of their jackets and charged for the 2

"Hey kids, you wanna die?" asked the one with the chainsaw

She swung her chainsaw at Kevin and missed. Kevin fired a shot at her and was surprised she didn't die

"I'm curious, after killing me what is it you plan on doing next?"

Kevin ran into the office upstairs with the chainsaw pony after him. He locked the door only to see the chainsaw cutting thru

"Come on Herschel i know you have weapons in here" said Kevin

He opened up a crate and took out a machine gun

"Yeah now that's what i'm talking about" said Kevin

He screamed and fired at the door until the chainsaw stopped cutting thru. The door fell down with pinkie lying dead

"Nice knowing ya freak, now to see how Lucy's doing" said Kevin

He ran down to the lobby to see his sister badly beaten and lying on the floor with blood coming out of her body and with black eyes and bruises.

"HEY! Stay away from my sister you pink freak of nature" shouted Kevin

He knocked her away from his sister.

"You ok sis?" asked Kevin

Lucy coughed up blood

"She's too powerful" said Lucy weakly

"She can't be that strong" said Kevin

"DO YOU SEE ME NOW! LOOK AT ME! I'm weak and hurt, she broke some of my bones and i can't move" said Lucy

"Hello cutie pie, you ready to die?" asked Pinkie

"You monster, you beat up my sister. No one beats up my sister" said Kevin angrily

"Oh silly, we shall see" said Pinkie

"You expect me to just let you win or something?" asked Kevin

"No, i expect you to smile" said Pinkie

"I'll show you a smile you god damn pony piece of shit" said Kevin

He threw his Jacket off to the side

"Come on, you wanna dance hot dog? You wanna dance? Come on" shouted Kevin

Pinkie threw the first shot but missed, but blew a hole in the wall

"Wow that's one big punch you got there" said Kevin


	6. Chapter 6

**This story i'm updating as a gift to my best friend, Smokescreen2814, he turns 20 years old today, happy birthday smoke, hope you enjoy this**

"I should warn you, me and my sister used to do karate, so be-

Pinkie punched him in the face so hard that he was knocked into a popcorn machine

"How good were you at 2 at karate?" asked Pinkie

"Let's just say good enough but not that good" said Kevin

"I can see that" said Pinkie

"Get over here you pink furball" said Kevin

He jumped for her and kicked her in the face

Lucy reached for her phone and called her mom

"Mom, help me, where's that backup?" asked Lucy

"Almost there, are you alright?" asked Vanellope

"No, i can barely move" said Lucy

"Hang in there sweetie, i'll be there in 2 minutes" said Vanellope

Kevin repeatedly punched pinkie in the face to the point blood came out of her

"This is for my sister you pink creep. My sister grew up with you, bought your stupid merchandise and went to your stupid conventions and this is how you repay her?" asked Kevin angrily

He grabbed a sword dropped by one of the clowns in Kaylees gang and stabbed pinkie in the chest, but was surprised she didn't die. She still kept that big smile on her face. She pulled the sword out of her chest

"I'm curious, after killing me what is it you plan to do next? You'll never win, i'll kick your brains out and i'll leave happily" said Pinkie

Pinkie smacked Kevin in the face and knocked him next to his sister where she repeatedly beat him and Lucy with her feet. The 2 coughed up blood and were weak

"This is so much fun" said Pinkie

Pinkie was shot multiple times by sgt Calhoun who just bursted into the theater with Wreck it Ralph, Fix it Felix, and Vanellope

"I'm gonna wreck you' shouted Ralph

"Ooh, more guests" said Pinkie

"Wreck it, you're with me, Fix it, fix those kids" said Calhoun before firing her blaster again

"Are you alright kids?" asked Vanellope

"No" said Kevin

"Hang on" said Felix

He grabbed his hammer and tapped their bodies and fixed their bones and bruises

Ralph raised his fists and viciously beat up pinkie with his huge hands

"No one messes with my friends kids" said Ralph angrily

"This is really starting to hurt" said Pinkie

He ripped her body in half and blood splurted all over the floor and his clothes. He dropped the dead body

"Sorry, got a little carried away" said Ralph

"It's ok, she was a monster" said Kevin

"So much pink, so much anger, so much fur, the horror" said Lucy

"Come on, now we need to stop Kaylee" said Vanellope


End file.
